


Short And Sweet

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: Tiny Tim [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Outtakes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: All the various bits of fluff that didn't make it into the main stories for whatever reason.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tiny Tim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	1. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666. Feel free to come yell at me for being mean to Tim or about the BatFam in general.

December 31st came quickly and brought with it the annual New Years Ball at Wayne Enterprises. Luckily for Tim, his parents decided not to come back for it. Unluckily for Tim, Alfred managed to somehow (Tim suspected black magic) procure a suit with Tim’s exact measurements, which was pressed and hanging up in Tim’s closet when Tim woke up in his room, Jason wrapped around him like an actual octopus. Tim almost found it funny, the way that Jason bitched about Dick’s cuddliness and then immediately turned around and snuggled Tim within an inch of his life. Not that Tim was complaining, his touch-starved ass was _living_ for the affection that Jason was so willing to give. Tim snuggled into the hold, nuzzling Jason’s shoulder happily, and Jason ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, mumbling, “Mornin’, Baby Bird.”

Tim responded by hunkering down in the blankets and settling deeper into the mattress, closing his eyes in protest against being awake. Jason laughed and pressed a kiss to Tim’s head, teasing, “Don’t wanna get up, huh? Yeah, me neither.”

Tim snuggled closer to Jason and mumbled, “’M comfy.”

Jason rested his chin on the top of Tim’s head, answering sleepily, “Yeah, me too, Baby Bird. I vote that we stay right here until we have to get up.”

Tim smiled, feeling warm and cozy and safe as he gave a murmur of agreement, drifting back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before he even knew it, Tim was standing in the Wayne Enterprises ballroom, dressed in a tuxedo and tucked under Jason’s arm. Jason was also dressed in a tuxedo, which was a treat for Tim, but the tuxedos also meant that the ballroom was stiflingly hot, making Tim sweat like a dog as he resisted the urge to loosen his tie. Jason led Tim on a round of the room, looking more and more irked with each person they spoke to, and Tim just tried to focus on his surroundings, the suffocating heat making it hard to breath. As they walked, Jason seemed to notice Tim’s struggle with the heat and asked softly, “You feelin’ okay, Baby Bird? You’re lookin’ pretty flushed and not in the good way.”

Tim finally gave in to the urge and loosened his tie slightly, answering, “It’s just hot in here.”

Jason hummed thoughtfully, then suggested, “Let’s grab some water and head outside to get some air, alright? It is pretty stuffy.”

Tim gave a relieved sigh as Jason led him to the bar area that had been set up, getting two bottles of chilled water from the bartender. Then the duo left the ballroom, much to Tim’s confusion, and Jason led Tim to the elevators, herding him in and, as the door closed, stating, “Override code J-T-8-1-6.”

Then he hit the button for the roof and the elevator began moving. Tim loosened his tie further and Jason passed him a water bottle, which Tim took gratefully and opened, sipping. The cold water felt good on his dry throat as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, allowing a rush of blissfully cold air. Jason led Tim out to a picnic table, explaining, “B and I stop here in the summer when it gets really hot to take a break and stave off heat exhaustion, since it’s the midpoint of our patrol route.”

Tim smiled and sat down at the table, asking, “Are the New Years Balls always this bad?”

Jason groaned, which told Tim all he really needed to know, and stated, “Honestly, this year isn’t that bad compared to last year. Last year fuckin’ _sucked_. This one lady apparently hadn't gotten the memo that I was B’s kid and threw a huge bitch-fit when she heard me talk ‘cause I’ve got a street accent and that made her uncomfortable.”

Tim frowned and blurted, “I like your accent.”

Jason laughed at that and flopped down next to Tim, kissing Tim’s cheek and teasing, “I think you just like _me_ , Baby Bird, accent or no accent.”

Tim blushed, but admitted sincerely, “That’s true. But I still like your accent. It’s soothing.”

That made Jason’s cheeks flush pink and he wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulders, stating, “Thanks, Baby Bird. That’s good to hear.”

Tim snuggled into Jason and Jason checked his watch, announcing, “The fireworks are supposed to be starting soon. Wanna stay up here to watch ‘em?”

Tim nodded and Jason kissed his cheek, letting them lapse back into comfortable silence for a few minutes before the first firework exploded over the city. Tim smiled at the sparkling lights, then turned to look at Jason, who looked enraptured by the display. The green of the fireworks reflected in Jason’s teal eyes, making them dance and shine, and Tim couldn’t help but admire him, feeling warmth in his chest.

(And if he leaned in and kissed Jason when the clock struck midnight like a total cliché, well, that was between him and Jason.)


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the conclusion of Fast Friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really sad when I had to cut this scene out because it didn't fit in, so I'm posting it here. Enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff. 
> 
> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666. Feel free to come yell at me for being mean to Tim or about the BatFam in general.

Tim was curled up next to Jason on the couch when Dick burst into the room, bouncing on his toes like a literal child, and chirped, “Guys, guys, there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight! Come outside and stargaze with me!”

Tim sat up curiously, stating, “That sounds cool. I’ve never been stargazing.”

Dick’s eyes lit up and he began practically _vibrating_ with excitement, exclaiming, “Then grab your blankets and come on, Timmy! Since we’re so far outside the city, the stars are really visible!”

Tim uncurled from his spot, earning a groan of complaint from Jason, and scooped up his blankets, bundling himself in them. Jason stood as well, gathering his own blankets, and Dick started bouncing with excitement, leading them out to the balcony. The early March air was chilly, but the snow had all melted during a warm front and it was bearable with blankets, especially as Jason flopped into one of the lounge chairs and dragged Tim down with him. Dick settled into the chair beside them and asked, “Hey, Tim, do you know the constellations?”

Tim snuggled up with Jason and answered, “One of my nannies when I was little promised she would show them to me, but she got fired before she could.”

Jason hummed and rested his cheek against the top of Tim’s head, then freed his arm from the blankets and pointed at the brightest star, stating, “Well, that one is the North Star, Polaris. It’s the brightest star in Ursa Minor, there. And you can see Ursa Major right there.”

Tim leaned in, following Jason’s finger, and, after a moment, stated, “I don’t see it.”

Jason hummed thoughtfully, then gently scooted Tim to lay on his chest, taking Tim’s hand in his own and guiding it so Tim was pointing at the brightest star. Tim smiled, asking, “That’s Polaris, right?”

Jason kissed the side of his head, making Tim blush, and answered, “Very good, Baby Bird. Start there, then follow it down to Kocab, right there, see?”

He guided Tim’s hand to point at the star just below Polaris and Tim nodded along as Jason pointed out the rest of the stars, rattling off their names. Tim snuggled into Jason, warmth filling his chest, and Dick suddenly cut in, exclaiming, “Look! It’s a meteor!”

Tim’s eyes caught on it and he smiled slightly. Then Jason kissed the side of his head again, whispering, “Better make a wish, Baby Bird.”

Tim thought for a minute, then whispered, “I wish things could stay just like this.”

Jason’s arm tightened around his waist and Jason murmured, “Me too, Baby Bird. Me too.”

Comfortable silence surrounded them like a blanket and Tim smiled as more meteors streaked across the sky, holding tight to the warmth and peacefulness in his chest.


End file.
